Mausefell
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Kriegerin: Älteste: |namenl=Mousekit Mausefell (Mousefur) Mausefell (Mousefur) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Bruder: |Familiem=Einauge Kurzschweif Sturmwind |Schüler=Dornenkralle, Spinnenbein |lebend=''Bluestar's Prophecy, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen'' |verstorben=''The Last Hope}} '''Mausefell' (Original: Mousefur) ist eine drahtige, kompakte kleine, schwarzbraune Kätzin. Auftritte Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Mausefell wird kaum erwähnt, scheint aber noch nicht wirklich lange eine Kriegerin zu sein, da sie noch recht schwach wirkt und nicht so stark wiie ältere Krieger. Im Prolog ist sie im Kampf zwischen DonnerClan und FlussClan anwesend. Sie wird von einem FlussClan-Krieger zu Boden geworfen und nach ihrem Genick geschnappt, doch Tigerkralle jagt die Katze davon. Mausefell flieht daraufhin. Nach dem Kampf erkundigt sich Blaustern bei Tüpfelblatt nach dem Befinden der schwarzbraunen Kätzin und die Heilerin meint, dass ihre Wunden zwar tief seien, sie jedoch heilen würden, weil Mausefell jung und stark sei. Außerdem ist sie Teil der Patrouille, die Frostfells Junge rettet und Braunstern vertreibt. Danach hilft sie zu beweisen, dass Gelbzahn unschuldig ist, indem sie nachsieht, welche Farbe das Fell zwischen Tüpfelblatts Krallen hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es nicht das dunkelgraue Fell der Gefangenen des DonnerClans ist. Feuer und Eis Als Feuerherz Wolkenjunge in den Clan bringt, ist Mausefell absolut dagegen ihn aufzunehmen. Später beruhigt sie sich wieder und geht mit Feuerherz und Weißpelz auf Patrouille. Sie riecht als erstes die SchattenClan-Katzen, die sich später als Braunstern und seine Anhänger herausstellen. Der WindClan wird dann vom Schatten- und FlussClan attackiert. Sie wird von Tigerkralle ausgewählt mitzukämpfen. Im Kampf sieht man sie zusammen mit Weißpelz Leopardenfell bekämpfen. Geheimnis des Waldes Mausefell bekommt einen Schüler: Dornenpfote. Zusammen mit Weißpelz und Dornenpfotes Schwester Maispfote zeigt sie ihm das Territorium. Mit Sturmwindund ihrem Schüler geht sie auch jagen. Sie darf zur zweiten Großen Versammlung des Buches mit. Der SchattenClan und der WindClan greifen den DonnerClan an, weil sie den Verräter Braunschweif beherbergen. Sie kämpft vor allem gegen Hellpelz. Sie leckt ihrer Freundin Glanzfell übers Ohr, als sie von den ungeborenen Jungen ihrer Freundin erfährt, und dass sie bald in die Kinderstube umziehen wird. Als die Streuner angreifen, bekämpft sie einen riesigen, getigerten Kater. (Warscheinlich Schiefzahn). Nachdem Tigerkralle versucht, Blaustern umzubringen, fragt sie, wie er davon ausgehen könnte, Unterstützung zu bekommen, wenn er ihre Anführerin getötet hätte. Vor dem Sturm Sie geht mit Langschweif und Dornenpfote auf eine Grenzpatrouille. Sie nervt Leopardenfell auf einer Großen Versammlung, indem sie fragt, wie es Nebelfuß' Jungen geht, welche Feuerherz und Graustreif gerettet haben. Sie ist neugierig und möchte wissen, was mit den SchattenClan-Katzen los ist, da sie sehr krank aussehen. Sie, ihr Schüler Dornenpfote und Sturmwind werden von Tigerkralle und einer Gruppe Streuner attackiert. Sturmwind stirbt dabei und Dornenpfotes Pfote wird verletzt. Sie wird nur leicht verletzt und führt Feuerherz und eine Patrouille zu dem Ort, an dem sie angegriffen wurden. Gefährliche Spuren Sie geht mit Borkenpelz, dessen Schüler Aschenpfote und Feuerherz' Schüler Wolkenpfote am Tag nach Tigersterns Bekanntmachung als Anführer des SchattenClans auf Morgenpatrouille. Als Feuerherz versucht, einen Kampf mit dem WindClan zu verhindern, unterstützt sie ihn, nachdem Weißpelz sagt, es ist nicht richtig, den WindClan anzugreifen. Am Ende des Buches ist sie Teil der “Kette”, die die Hundemeute zur Schlucht führen soll. Sie läuft zwischen Sandsturm und Graustreif, doch als sie vor der Meute wegrennt, um sie zu Graustreif zu locken, reißt sie sich eine Kralle ab. Später wird ihre Verletzung von Rußpelz behandelt. Stunde der Finsternis Als Blausterns Geheimnis über Nebelfuß und Steinfell bekannt wird, weiß sie nicht, ob Feuerherz lügt oder nicht. Später geht sie mit Feuerstern und ihrem Schüler Dornenpfote auf Patrouille, um seine Krieger-Fähigkeiten zu testen. Mausefell hat keinen Zweifel an ihm, da seine Ernennung schon überfällig ist. Sie kämpft als Teil des LöwenClans gegen den BlutClan. Während des Kampfes ist sie an Farnpelz' Seite und hat tiefe Krallenspuren auf der Flanke. Sie kämpft mutig bis zum Ende des Kampfes. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Sie geht auf eine Jagdpatrouille, nachdem Langschweifs Augen von einem Kaninchen zerkratzt wurden. Sie ist auch Mitglied der Grenzpatrouille, die Wulle ertappt, wie er auf Clanterritorium herumstreift. Sie ist dagegen, dass Feuerstern und Sandsturm den Wald verlassen. Drei Monde nach Feuersterns Rückkehr von der Reise ist er mit Mausefell und Brombeerkralle auf Patrouille und sagt, dass er sie beide auf die Große Versammlung mitnehmen will. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Sie ist die Mentorin von Spinnenpfote und ist die älteste Kriegerin. ''Rest Folgt ''Mondschein ''Folgt ''Morgenröte Sie reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See-Territorium. Sternenglanz Zusammen mit den anderen kommt sie am See-Territorium an. Später, als Mottenflügel den Vorschlag macht die Insel als Treffpunkt für die Große Versammlung zu benutzen, macht Mausefell deutlich, dass sie nicht zu jeder Großen Versammlung schwimmen gehen wird. Als Brombeerkralle die DonnerClan-Katzen zur Abreise ins neue Territorium zusammensucht, findet er sie bei Bleifuß und schickt sie zum Versammlungsort. Auf dem Weg müssen die Katzen den Bach überqueren, doch Mausefell weigert sich. Erst als Eichhornschweif ihr ein schönes warmes Nest verspricht, überquert sie den Bach. Später als der Clan im neuen Lager angekommen ist, beschwert sie sich über die ungeschützte Lage und darüber, dass es kein warmes Moosnest gibt, wie Eichhornschweif es ihr versprochen hatte. Mausefell plagten später Magenkrämpfe, die von dem verdorbenen Wasser herrührten, das Mottenflügel verteilt hat. Rußpelz und Blattpfote können ihr aber schnell helfen, sodass sie bald wieder gesund ist. Nach Spinnenpfotes Kriegerzeremonie geht sie in den Ruhestand. Dämmerung Sie ist nun eine Älteste. Beim Angriff der Dachse hat sie den Einfall, dass sie mit Langschweif und Goldblüte in Feuersterns Bau geht, da Langschweif das Lager nicht über den von Eichhornschweif vorgeschlagenen Weg verlassen kann, weil er blind ist. Jedoch folgte ein Dachs ihnen, doch wurde er von ihr, Langschweif und Goldblüte geschlagen. Nach dem Kampf kommen sie wieder von der Hochnase hinunter und berichten stolz, dass sie einen Dachs verjagt haben, der die vermeintlich wehrlosen Katzen angreifen wollte. Sonnenuntergang Sie bringt gemeinsam mit den anderen Ältesten und Regenpelz die beim Dachsangriff gefallenen Katzen weg. Später beruft sie eine Clanversammlung ein, da sie dagegen ist, dass Sturmpelz und Bach im DonnerClan bleiben. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Feuerstern nicht so viele "Fremdlinge" in den Clan aufnehmen sollte, zuerst Minka und nun die beiden Stammeskatzen. Borkenpelz und einige andere Clan-Kameraden stimmen ihr zu und Feuerstern hört sie bereitwillig an, kann mit ihr aber nicht übereinstimmen und löst die Versammlung schließlich auf, nachdem er mit Mausefell diskutiert hat. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Sie hat Grünen Husten. Häherpfote macht sich Sorgen um sie, da er Langschweifs Warnungen nicht für wichtig genommen hat. Da es dann nur wenig Katzenminze gibt, kümmert sich Häherpfote sehr gut um Mausefell. Fluss der Finsternis ''Folgt Mistystar's Omen'' Familie *Mutter: Einauge *Vater: Kurzschweif *Bruder: Sturmwind Quellen en:Mousefurcs:Myška Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere